I want you but will you have me?
by edluver123
Summary: "Haven't I always just been the major screw up of the Military?" asked Edward.  Its just a TINY drabble. R&R! gracias chicas y senors!   t for cursing


Hey, sorry i havent updated in a while. I have been really busy after school with practice andim trying to get all of y communtiy hour service used up.. so yea.

Please and enjoy! AND REVIEW! I dont know how good itll be, but hey i tried.

"Haven't I always just been the major screw up of the Military?" asked Edward.

Roy stared dumb-doundly at the blond teen who hadn't came in screaming or complaing. He was sitting calmly in the chair that was offered always but was usaully ignored.

His face, held different emotions and a different vibe.

"You always say how I mess everything up and how childish I act. Haven't you noticied your life only became more stressful ow that there is a _kid_ to deal with?" he asked proving a very god pont, though Roy was still in shock.

Ed had called him, _Colonel Mustang,_ not some name he had made up for him because of the hate between the two.

"Fullmetal, you aren't a screw up" said Roy as calmly as he could. He was going to laugh, but he had no idea why.

"Don't try to baby me Sir, thats one thing you refuse to do, I dont need to be babied" said Edward crossing his legs and folding his arms across his chest.

"I'm making a point, not babying you. An I'm not more stressed now, not becasue of you." said Roy.

Ed got up slowly and walked over the the colonels desk, he leaned over and plucked a gray hair.

"This is because of me, you may not act like it but you are" said Ed letting go of the aged hair. Roy watchd it float to the ground as he thought of something to say.

"What's bothering you," asked the Colonel finally as he leaned back in his chair.

"The fact, that no matter how hard i freekin try, I still act like a kid in the end" said Ed simply.

"So why does this relate to you causing me trouble?" asked Roy tapping his finger on his knees where his hands were rested.

"I'm putting it to a stop, right now" said Ed.

"Why? In the end Ed, you still are just a kid" said Roy

"Who could work on his own attitude, may I be excused Al is waiting for me in the lobby" said Ed not moving.

Roy nodded and Ed walked from the room.

Roy sent Edward for his mision the next day he thanked the colonel politely and headed off to the train station.

"Was Edward just in here? An he didnt scream?" asked Riza walking in quickly to see if Roy was still alive. He was but still very much in shock.

"yea, he was" Roy said his eyes still not focused on anything but the door Edward had walked out of.

When Ed had returned from his mission he handed in his report on time. Neat, and well written.

"Wow, Edward I'm impressed" said Roy reading over the nice work.

"Thank you, Colonel" said Ed emotionless.

Roy couldnt believe there were no complaints, no extra problems, reports of Edward being careless, or just calls from anyone in the area they had gone.

"Damn, this is weird" mumbled Roy.

"Somthing wrong sir?" asked Ed alarmed.

"no, no" said Roy liking the peacefulness and the well written work in his hands.

"Thankyou, Fullmetal, you are dismissed" said Roy.

Countless days passed of a 'perfect' fullmetal, off and on work time. Roy had begun to get bored with it.

He missed the flare the little blonde brought to the office and the color he added. Ed wore black pants and a blue unifrom top now, not even his black tank top or red jacket.

He was always calm and collected and really organized. He was polite and helpful and never complained, Everyone wanted to know what was going on. He was getting tired of Eds old habits and wanted to get back to the new ones that Ed had brought with him when he became and alchemist.

"Good morning Sir, my report" said Ed handing it to him.

Roy took it slowly staring at Ed as he did so.

"Something wrong?" he asked blinking.

"Yes your peronality, please Ed tell me whats wrong" said Roy putting the report to the side

"What do you mean?" asked Ed confused.

"This just... Isn't you!" said Roy annoyed as he shut the door and dismissed Riza.

"Ed, I need you to go back to the brat you were before. This place was so boring until you came here, you flared it up and gave it color and importance" exclaimed Roy.

Edward blinked and kept listening.

"I want you to call me one of your stupid nicknames, Colonel Bastard, at least you made it just for me that must mean its special! We miss you and you've been scaring us"

"I miss our big fights and harmless teases and words. I need you Ed, I_ need_ you" said Roy he was close to Ed now. Ed was staring quietly at the colonel.

"What are you saying c-colonel" said Ed quietly.

"Im saying I need you" said Roy who had backed Edward against the wall which he was now pressing him to.

"I want you, but will you have me?" asked Roy in Eds ear.

Eds blushed deepened and Roy kissed him.

The pulled away slowly and Ed smirked, something Roy hadnt seen in a while.

"Well Bastard, it took you long enough to figure it out" said Ed smiling.

Roy stared annoyed at the young genius and than kissed him again which caught Ed quite off guard.

"Dont scare me like that again. your great just the way you are" Roy said hugging the small blonde.


End file.
